Talk:Halo: Reach Legendary Edition
Missing Codes? So I picked up my copy of Legendary a few days ago, got the pre-order and launch day codes but no Behind the Scenes, Flaming Helmet, Elite armour or Avatar item. Anyone else experience this? I've checked the entire box, by the way: Got everything else. ORIONRising 06:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Have you checked everywhere in the game case? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) "I've checked the entire box, by the way." I also contacted Xbox CS, but they keep e-mailing me in confusing Engrish, and we keep going back and forth about the codes. It's very annoying. I got the limited edition and I only got one card, the elite armor one, but apparently there was actually 3 codes in the card, the elite armor, the 2 day gold bonus, and the banshee. I repeat it was all in one card, so they probably did the same with the legendary.Jamesgg521 01:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) There's no cards or code at all. Not a single mention of them. CS has yet to contact me again. ORIONRising 08:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Release date and price According to Amazon.co.uk, Halo: Reach Legendary Edition will cost £99.99 and it'll be released on September 1. Can we add it to the article? :) --KaragouniS 19:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Bungie have said that it will cost $149.99. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*points at £*. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Diary Does the Legendary edition come with the "Diary" from ther limited edition? DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 21:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Everything from the Limited will be available in the Legendary.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Spartan patch I read somewhere that a Spartan-II iron on match will be in the legendary edition EchostreamFanJosh Yes, there is... it shows it on Waypoint and on Bungie.net. Oh and btw, sign next time :P - DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 03:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Then somebody needs to add it to the list of contents. EchostreamFanJosh $149,99 I think it's supposed to be $149.99 for the price. EchostreamFanJosh Yeah... it is, but there is no editing!!! Halosamurai3 Every source says 149.99. This needs to be changed ASAP. I saw this page, and ignoring the british price I thought I must be getting WETA Mark VI armor with this thing, maybe a functional warthog or mongoose. Lame that there's no editing. Vaali :*points at the American Dollar sign and the British Pound Sterling sign* :No changes required.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't be $149','''99 it should be $149'.'99. In the US we use the period to separate decimals not a comma. It's how the federal government and federal reserve describe the currency (which are the authorities on this matter). It's a small thing, but significant nonetheless. -- Lord Hyren 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Previous editors failed to mention the ''"commas" and "periods".- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 17:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive Digital Content? Can someone tell me exactly what the Digital Content is? OverseerTange 23:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Its a download for behind-the-scenes content. Link's Here. Under Easy Mode -tgor365 00:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Unique gun? Has anyone else noticed that Carters gun on the statue has a smaller handle guard? It only covers the trigger finger.Blahmarrow 22:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach documentary on waypoint I didn`t get the legendary edition but I really want to see the documentary, it says on the page you can view it on waypoint, but I looked all over the site but couldn't find it, could someone please tell me where to find it thank youJamesgg521 01:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC)